Two Teamed
by Kurenai Blood
Summary: A new mission where the Yu Yu Gang must double team with a girl team of spirit detectives.A cyborg girl and two demons. Romance,anyone? R


KB: Hellur this is Kurenai Blood comin' at ya with a first time fic..under this name that is O.o. Had a dream last night..just had to write this fic. Muha. Read my other stories under the Penname:Serena22.

Yusuke: And..you dreamed about Yu Yu why?

KB: -bonks Yusuke- Man, am I tired of seeing people NOT know how to spell Yusuke's name.

Yusuke: And I'm not? --

KB: -glares-Anywho..Disclaimer says I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho..but that's just what IT says Mehehhehehe. The characters Kit, Mel, Musuko, and Serena be mine. Ask for permission to use 'em.

Koenma: Ruler of Spirit World here--

KB: You will NOT start off my fic like it's one of your episodes, baby boy.

Koenma:X.x ...Oh and uh..she's usin Microsoft Word..

KB: Don' know how it'll turn out..Oh! Expect romance in the..20th chapter or so, I hate it when the gang (Hiei for instance ..) falls in love by the third chapter. If Hiei were real, look at it this way, he sure as hell wouldn't fall in love for a few years...o.o. So, you want romance sooner, move on out. You want described kissy, lovey dovey scenes,move out. I only describe the violence in my stories.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Usually fanfics will describe a character throughout the story..like when the Yu Yu gang meets them. Here are their bio's ,however, before the story.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kit -- Wind Demon. Age 14 in human years. Her form is the same human/demon, however, her outfit changes and her weapons appear when turned into Demon. Age 300 in demon years. Past will be revealed later. She has white hair that angles down until about three inches above her shoulders with a small tight ponytail underneath her hair in the back. Has white eyebrows. Her eyes are like bottomless pits, a dark gray in color, no pupil. As a human, she dresses . Boyfriend is a human: Musuko. Info on Musuko in further chapters.

Mel --Human looking Cyborg. She does not know who she is.She receives a sword when thrown into battle. She knows Kit and Serena are demons, and every now and then, her fear of them is re-released, and she does not hide it well. She has a light brown hair that turns to black at the ends, and reaches down to her waist. It is worn always in a bun on each side of her head with two braids hanging from them. Her eyes are the same color as her hair, and the pupils are a lighter color. Her outfit remains constant. A black dress with sleeves to the elbow of a beige color that reaches 4 inches above the knees, with what looks as a yellow vest. Yellow is able to be buttoned together as half a jacket. She has one black stocking going up to under the dress on her left leg. On each hand, she wears black gloves which completely cover three fingers, while her thumb and index finger is open after the knuckle to show her semi tanned skin. Her boots have a heel under the entire shoe about 2 inches high, also black and yellow, up to 2 inches above the ankle.Yellow cuffing, yellow shoelaces.

Serena --Fire Demon. A past she will not reveal. A person who shows no emotion in her eyes or facial expression, much like Hiei. However, around Kit and Mel, her.."friends", she is willing to smile. Much sarcasm in her voice. Long black hair, usually worn in a high ponytail, tied back by a black ribbon not tied into a bow. Plain red bandana under her bangs, wrapped around her forehead and tied under her ponytail, once again not tied into a bow, with the two threads fallen one on each side Hair reaches to behind her knees. Bangs usually hang in front of her eyes (A/N:think Aoshi..just not as much bang and over both eyes). Red eyes, not bright like blood or dark like crimson, but an inbetween red. No pupils. Usually wears a hooded cloak. Follows her own dress code at school with a unique custom made uniform of her own creation. Skilled in every weapon. 15 years old in human, Demon yeas,400. Skilled in weapon making. Also known as Crim.(A/N:Sorry for being too descriptive XD)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ichi (One): Double.

"Choppers!" "Suzuki!" "Jesse James and his bikes can kick your Suzuki's ass any day!!! Bleeeeh." Mel can be seen sticking her tongue out with her eyes squinted shut. "Oh, you DID NOT just stick that tongue out at me!!," said Kit.

Serena walked outside and stopped in the middle of the two before Kit could make any drastic measures. Serena exclaimed to quiet them down,"Suzuki once made the fastest bike in the world. Than, good ol' Kawasaki matched the speed of the bike. 200 miles per hour became illegal and was bumped down to 186. Now the Y2K keeps that speed of 200 and is, thus ,illegal. Neither of your bikes "kick ass" all-tuh-mit-ly."

The two glared at her, only to back away after seeing a black ball of fire lit up in each of Serena's hands. Serena spoke with a hint of death in her voice, "Nu-uh you two. Tsk...tsk. Thought you would have learned by now--"

She was broken off by a yell from their "mother," "Serena!! Your boooyfriend's on the phone," she said playfully. Serena shook her head. 'If you call Koenma, the twirp "ruler" my boyfriend one more time..jeez, im'a gonna kick her ass. Why does he use the phone again?,' thought Serena.

Kit got to the phone first," Koenma..WHY THE HELL DO YOU USE A GODDAMN PHONE?!" she coughs lightly and innocently as if she didn't just burst out in anger. Koenma fumed and screamed out in his toddler voice, (A/N no threat there ...) " OH?! I SHOULD JUST MAKE YOU COME ALL THE WAY TO REIKAI?! OR..send Botan, the one you all "love so much," hm?!" This comment was also heard from the other two as they all, except for Serena, jumped into the air," OH NO!! NOT THAT PRISSY FREAK!," the two yelled, waving their arms in the air. (A/N: Hm..too many commas, ne? xD)

Serena calmly walked over to the phone, only to find it hung up on the hook. 'Oh great..guess Botan WILL be coming.' No later than she thought that did a certain blue-haired ferry girl come out of nowhere as always, lying down on her oar. "Well ladies, another case for you on the weekend!," she said in her usually perky..cheerful..sickening voice. (A/N:Oh and if you like Botan, move out ..Let's say..not many stories of mine will the fans here at ff.net like) "Baka onna..""Say something CRIM?," said Botan with an emphasis on her nickname..You could say..Serena looked like this: --. "Mission THIS time?"" Gather 'round girls! Off to take you to Reikai! (Botan: Like always..)""Reikai? So..once again he didn't tell ya about the mission to drag us to that place..""Tee..hee? ON THE OAR NOOWWW!"(A/N: Guess I make Botan a little high up on sugar ..).

Serena insisted Mel on staying, since she's a cyborg and going through portals does something to her internal system. ..And she disobeyed. Once they entered Reikai, Mel went through a stage of spasms, while the girls tried to control her. While this happened, Botan got a call on the communicator, showing Kurama to be the caller. "Hello Botan, so I hear that the girls were being brought in for a double-team mission. Have you retrieved them yet?" "Righty-o Kurama, I'm sure Yusuke was very please to be woken up before 3 in the afternoon.""Oh yes, I'm sure his complaining showed Koenma much affection. See you in a bit." So ends that convo.

Serena walked up behind Botan. "We've got Mel back to normal..just unconscious. Double-team mission? Now, you and all of Rekai know I don't like to work with newcomers.""Newcomers?! Of course you've never had this big of a mission! So, you will have to work with another Reikai team." "Ch. (A/N: Almost like a version of Hiei's 'Hn'..)Humans no doubt. It's so big that us three will need help? Koenma's gone overboard.""Two humans and two demons to be exact, young missy!""Great. I'm sure their oh so smart if they teamed up with humans." "Oh! Why must you be this way?!" Botan said with a sweatdrop."Ch."

As three walked towards Koenma's office,Kit stood still quickly to think to herself,'We need the help of a team of four? With Crim in our group..Why..would we need help? Probably another two teenagers,ugh.'

The four girls walked into the office..to find it empty. Botan ran out and pushed a group of four boys into the room. Hiei quickly chose a corner to lean against away from "these humans." Serena eyed the short fire demon and stated, "We hide our spirit energy from stranger demons. Think us as humans and--""Hn. You're weak in my eyes either way." Koenma turned in his chair to face the bickering and silenced them."Look! Towards the screen right now to find your new mission..." Serena sent one telepathic message to Hiei then shut her mind out from receiving any back 'This isn't over yet, fire boy.'

Without another word from any of them, they all watched the screen in silence. A..blank screen. (A/N: I'll put in my try at humor somewhere ....)"DAMN REMOTE!," Koenma them slammed it on Ogre's head in frustration. "Ko-en-ma-sir-that-wont-heeeelp," George tried to exclaim between beatings. Koenma straightened himself out when he saw himself on screen. "Arent I a sexy baby?" he exclaimed pouting his lips between his pacifier,striking a pose with his index finger sticking straight out towards a light."Behold! Tee hee I am good-lookin'.." Everyone sweatdropped. "So full of yourself,sir.""OGRE!""

Right,right."

On screen you can see inside the office of Reikai, where the two teams are standing. But why would Koenma show them a tape of what the camera in his office see's? Koenma explains, "That my friends, is what someone watching us is viewing. Look wherever you want here, no camera's. Someone, not demon OR human has been taping all of Reikai's doing the past year. This tape of what they have seen was sent to us, and that is how we found out. With knowledge of Reikai, you know what these strangers could do (A/N: confused? Too bad.Read it over and over.)" Hiei spoke up, "Hn. Kurama, the legend."

Before Kurama began, Mel spoke up. 'So, she seems to have awaken.' "Ow ,my head..Anyways..Kurama, if you don't mind..as a cyborg, I myself know of the legend Hiei wants you to explain." Kurama nodded and said," So, your cyborg abilities incude being able to view into the past, and into the past of any person in your view." Serena swung her arm over Kurama," So, the boy's smart. Not smart enough seeing as he teamed up with two humans but..meh. Your knowledge of cyborgs is amusing boy." "He walked away from her and leaned against the wall, then he looked straight into her eyes with a gleam in his eye," I am much older than you,girl," he said using his Youko voice. Mel spoke before the two got into something bigger, "Ahem. Interested in the legend..or me opening a can of whoop ass to shut you up?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

KB: You got a glimpse of what their mission will be..kinda. Hey, just review if you want more and I'll make more. Or else, what's the point, ne?

Yusuke: Review and we'll give Hiei sweet snow. That sounds fun -ahem-

KB: ..Guess that would bring in some humor for once -sweatdrop- Please review


End file.
